


【你X扎潘】工具人

by scum_fighter



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scum_fighter/pseuds/scum_fighter
Summary: 现在你想，你需要发泄自己内心邪淫的冲动，你需要扎潘。





	【你X扎潘】工具人

当需要反派，扎潘出现了。当需要展现主角的实力，扎潘被击倒了。  
当需要出续集，扎潘存活下来了。  
扎潘就是一个工具人。  
现在你想，你需要发泄自己内心邪淫的冲动，你需要扎潘。

毁容的扎潘匆匆拐进小巷里。  
大马士革刀被阿丽塔夺走了，他只能抓着自己的脸皮，神经兮兮地警惕着。  
他似乎察觉到了什么，突然向后转身，盯着墙角的阴影，大吼：“是谁？谁在那里！”  
你静静地站在原地，没有动作，但眼看着扎潘抬脚朝你行来，便不得不露出了身形。  
扎潘没有见过你，他紧张地盯着你。  
你是为了自己心中见不得人的欲望来的，你迅速出手袭击了扎潘。  
扎潘和你的缠斗没有持续多久，你很快击倒了他。扎潘的后颈被你提起来。  
你盯着他蓝色的眼珠，它们失去了皮肤的庇护，暴露在空气中，显现出来不正常的莹润感。  
你伸出手，拇指、食指、中指并在一起，捉住扎潘的眼珠，在其上轻柔地摩挲。扎潘的面容随着你的动作小幅度抽动，他的嘴角开始扭曲，嘶叫着。  
你加重了按压在扎潘眼球上的力道，扎潘痛呼出声，接着你动作缓慢却坚定地摘除了他的右眼珠。  
那一瞬间，眼球神经和电线交错着被扯断的声音传来，扎潘发出一种仿佛来自喉管深处的痛苦呻吟，但他还是清醒着，毕竟作为一个仿生人。  
仿生人会有性器吗？会感受到快感吗？  
你这样想着，将扎潘的眼球收入右手掌心。你的左手还卡着他的脖子，暂时腾不出来，于是你用右手艰难地解开了他的裤子。  
扎潘是个全身器官都被机械替换的仿生人，唯一证明他人类身份的脸皮也被阿丽塔削去大半，似乎已经失去了称呼自己为人类的资格。  
他是个被异化的人类，一个神经质的仿生人。  
他的背后纹着太阳石的图样，似乎在昭示着主人强大的身份。又或者说，一旦他失去武力的庇佑，就将沦落到一个悲惨的境地。  
你看着他现在悲惨的样子，扎潘被你握在手里，表情扭曲痛苦，眼神里却透露出不死不休的憎恨和厌恶，他的头部抽搐着看上去有些神经质。  
你凑上前，情不自禁地吻了他一下。  
扎潘的嘴唇也被削掉了，你觉得你在亲吻一堆外露的电线，但让你兴奋的并不是亲吻这一动作本身，而是这个动作象征的占有意味。  
你的舌头勾着扎潘半截断舌，在他温暖的口腔内游走。你仔细舔舐他的每一颗牙齿，品尝着他蓝色的血液。  
太苦涩了，但是观赏他人的痛苦，却如此使人快乐。  
你甚至意识到，你在为他创造新的痛苦。  
你的右手握着那颗眼珠，从扎潘坚实的胸膛下滑到他的裤裆。你将他的裤子扯下，却失望地发现扎潘并没有阴茎。  
你卡着扎潘脖颈的左手将他掼倒在地，你将他转身，使他背靠着你。他的躯干因为与地面大力的撞击而受损，双腿像失去了受力点，轻飘飘的。  
你踹了一脚扎潘的膝盖，他反射性地收回双腿，却不自觉地翘起了自己的臀部。  
他的双手捂着自己的脖子，大口吸气，他被你放下的第一件事，就是咒骂你。  
“你知道你在做什么吗！贱人！我记住你的脸了，我不会放过你。”  
你绕到跪着的扎潘的侧面，抬脚，重重踩住了他的头。  
扎潘刚刚获得说话的自由，脸又被挤在了地上。  
既然仿生人需要进食，那么肯定也需要排泄。你很确定这一点。  
如果扎潘没有肛门，你就用手指给他开一个新洞。  
扎潘跪着，屁眼朝天，你试探性地将手伸进去，发现竟然是温热的。  
扎潘发现了你的意图，挣扎地越加厉害。  
你伸出左手的食指和中指，插进扎潘的肛门，然后微微扩张开来。此时扎潘的肛门就像是在呼吸一样，一张一缩地绞着你的手指。  
你将左手收回来，拿出右手，将那颗眼珠抵在指尖，试探着向他张开的肛门里探去。  
整根手指……深入进去了，接着是指关节，一直伸到你的手腕，你才堪堪停止了动作。  
你将手掌抽出，发现手背上粘连着一些不明物质，你闻了闻，是令人作呕的味道。  
你在扎潘的钢铁屁股上擦了擦，但什么也没有擦掉。  
扎潘的屁股由金属构筑，光滑且冰冷，但形状完美，饱满上翘。  
你满意地拍了拍扎潘的屁股，体贴地放下踩着他脑袋的脚，然后为他穿好裤子，将他遗弃在冰冷的小巷里。


End file.
